Riven's Shoes
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: Summoner X Riven, includes foot fetish, lemon


The match was finally over. It had been a particularly close one on the Rift but through good teamwork, I was able to work with Riven and carry the day.

I waited in a room within the Academy. I was supposed to debrief Riven. We were also supposed to be discussing the Finals next week. The room was large and spacious and everything was made of marble. There were a few paintings on the walls of historically famous Summoners. As I sat in my chair I felt a certain, unprofessional anticipation towards our meeting.

Secretly, I desired Riven. She was a woman of strength and character and quite a fighter. It was also a major turn on for me that she battled on the Rift while wearing sandals; I always had a thing for girls and feet. Of course, I have kept these things secret from her. This wasn't the time for that sort of thing, we have a tournament to win.

The door opened; Riven stepped into the room. She had taken off her green armor and was now in a white and brown outfit. Her tanned white skin was perfect; her frame was thin but athletic, and her amber eyes radiated fierceness and determination.

"We made a great team back there," she said as she approached where I was sitting. "You did well."

"You too," I replied.

She sat down, then she looked straight at me with her fierce eyes. The directness of her gaze made me slightly uneasy.

"So ermmm…" I said nervously. "About the Finals next week, I think we need to rework our approach to Laning a little bit-"

"That can wait Summoner," she cut me across coldly.

I was surprised. She was usually only concerned about winning and surely the Finals would be on her mind.

"I saw you at the ceremony last week," she said to me.

Where was this going?

"I saw you looking at my feet," she continued.

My heart skipped a beat. WHAT?

Upon seeing my mouth drop open, she allowed herself a slight smirk.

"You were looking at my feet during the ceremony, and in some of our training sessions," she continued. "Are you into feet Summoner?"

I tried to say something, but I was lost for words. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Riven seemed somewhat pleased with herself. And then she did something that caught me further off guard. Without warning, she raised her leg and dropped her sandaled feet right on top of my crotch… to my complete embarrassment, upon contact my member immediately shot up straight and hard, making contact with her shoe.

My face blushed and burned with complete embarrassment. Riven now knew…

"So it is true," she said to me. Now her voice turned cold and cruel. "Summoner, you know this is extremely unprofessional. You're some kind of feet pervert. I could report you to the Council and you'd be out of the Academy instantly."

I couldn't believe it. But I was completely powerless, I had never been so turned on in my life. Her sandal was still on my erect member, from this angle I could see her toes; it was rendering me speechless with desire…

With considerable satisfaction, she removed her leg from my crotch. I looked at her nervously and uncertainly.

"So I could just report you," she continued coldly. "But I want to see how far this goes."

What?

"Satisfy yourself with my feet," she commanded firmly. "Do it now."

When I did not make a move she added. "Or I could just report you to the Summoner's Council."

And with that, she got up and walked over to a rather low table located in the corner of the marble room. She placed herself on top of the table and laid down face up; she positioned herself perfectly so that just her feet were hanging over the very edge of the table…

My heartbeat rose to unbelievably high levels as a mixture of confusion, excitement, and fear flooded me. Was this a trap of some kind? I'm sure going to regret this…

However, my desires overcame my better judgment. And there was the threat of being reported to the Council so its not like I have a choice.

I walked over to her and knelt in front of her dangling feet.

I could control myself no longer; I wanted to satisfy my foot fetish with Riven…

My attention was fixed on her right sandal. I wrapped my fingers around the clippings that held her leather sandal together. I unclipped it. Unable to control myself, I grabbed the sandal and slid it off her feet and threw it away.

I barely registered the thud that it made against the ground as my fingers were already at work removing her other sandal. Soon, it was off too.

Riven was well-matched. The Exiled girl had tanned, flawlessly smooth soles. Her nails weren't painted but they were neat; her toes had a very sexy form.

Because the table was low enough, I could also see her body laying out in front of me. She lay there, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be grasping the edges of the table.

I could control myself no longer; I was a slave to my desires…

I grabbed her ankles and pushed her bare feet together. Still holding on to her ankles, I moved my face forward and smelled her feet.

The Exiled fighter's feet were just as smelly as I had imagined. Riven's feet smelled of leather and sweat. It made sense; she was always training and had just come out from an exhausting round of Rift combat.

My face now buried in her toes and soles, I continued to smell her feet. I sneaked a brief glimpse at what she was doing: Riven herself wasn't so innocent. She had slipped a hand inside her short white dress… to touch herself? Her mouth hung open as her eyes remained closed.

I smelled her feet some more. While I continued to use my hands to keep her feet pushed together, I used my two thumbs to touch her soles and give her a bit of a foot massage…

Within seconds of this Riven let out a brief, but very audible moan of pleasure. Encouraged by this, I dig my thumbs deeper into her soles and intensify the massage. As I did this, I continued to smell her sexy feet…

Time to escalate. Holding nothing back, I open my mouth and began to taste and lick her toes; there was a distinct saline taste, no doubt from her exertions on the Rift.

The first time my tongue made contact I heard a loud giggle from her.

Shocked, I pulled my face back and removed my tongue. It tickled her?

"No!" she cried out. "Keep going!"

This was going to be fun.

I opened my mouth and resumed the tasting and the licking. The table shook slightly as Riven gripped the edge of the table harder in a clear effort to suppress the tickling. I licked her toes, I licked between her toes, I licked her soles; I took in the entire landscape… Occasionally, a few giggles escaped from the female warrior's mouth, but she made it continuously clear to me that it was to continue.

After a while, I stopped with the tongue stuff and returned to the standard touching and smelling. A few more minutes passed and I felt my urges in this regard satisfied.

I couldn't believe it, I had fantasized about doing this to Riven's feet for such a long time. I was thoroughly satisfied.

I released my hands from her ankles, got up from the floor and stood up, somewhat numb from the unbelievable experience.

Recognizing the cue, she sat up from the table. As she stood back up on the floor, I stepped back a little. The nervousness and anxiety returned to me. I still suspected that this was a trap; it was entirely fair game that she could still report…

She looked at me, her expression was unreadable.

"So…" I said nervously. "What… what now?"

"We're not done yet Summoner," she replied, her voice ice cold. "Sit down on the floor by the fireplace."

It did not occur to me to disobey so I walked over and did as I was bid.

To my surprise, she also sat down, not too far from me. As she looked at me, I saw that her amber eyes were fierce and adversarial, as if filled with contempt. Was this some sort of acting? In any event it was turning me the hell on…

"Take out your manhood," she said to me coldly.

"W…WHAT?"

"Do as I command," she continued coldly. I saw that she briefly suppressed an urge to smile. "Or I'll report you to the Summoner's Council."

Seated on the floor, I used my fingers to lower my pants… to my embarrassment, my rock hard member instantly shot out.

Riven wasted no time. She placed herself face up on the cold marble floor. With skillful flexibility, she raised her body slightly and placed her both of her feet… on either side of my erect member.

This instantly caused me to let out a loud uncontrollable groan:

"URGH!"

I had to hold myself in because I nearly cummed immediately at this unexpected contact.

Seemingly pleased with my response, Riven began to stroke my cock using her feet. I groaned against my will as I gripped at the cold marble floor; she was way too good.

Riven continued to stroke with the sides of her sexy feet, skillfully holding herself up from the floor. Then she switched it up, she released my cock… only to hold it again, this time between four of her beautiful toes.

She began the foot job again…

I couldn't hold on much longer.

"N… Now" I managed.

She knew what that meant.

She released my cock; in a split second, she repositioned her bare feet together, right in front of my cock.

I grabbed my rock hard cock and gave it a few more strokes…

"URGH!"

And with that, I blew my load… ropes and ropes of my thick, hot cum shot out, hitting her feet. I experienced an unbelievably satisfying release as waves of pleasure washed over me.

The first two streams of cum landed right across her toes. A few more hit her soles. The entire act culminated with Riven's feet, toes and soles covered in thick gooey cum…

Having satisfied my fetish, I found myself breathless and gasping from my exertions.

Riven wasted no time. Without any expression, she stood back up. She walked over to a corner to clean herself.

I lifted my pants back up and stood up, uncertain what came next.

Riven turned and faced me. Her sandals were back and she had poured herself a drink.

"So err…" I said to her. "Did you also cum… earlier?"

"Perhaps," she said coldly.

Very very awkward for me. She took a sip of the drink before continuing.

"Just to be clear though Summoner," she said, looking at me. "I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. Nothing changes between us."

"Of… of course," I replied nervously.

"We don't have to discuss the Finals strategy," she said abruptly.

Before I had even registered what had happened, she had already left the room.

"Wait a minute!" I called out. "Am I still being reported or not?!"

…

Over the next week, my mind was overwhelmingly focused on Riven and the intense foot fetish session we had.

It was clear from her conduct that she wasn't interested in an actual relationship. I was fine with that but I wasn't sure where we stood at this point. Perhaps this was an opportunity for the Exile to satisfy a curiosity or experience a new thing, perhaps that was it.

To my frustration however, Riven did not show up for the scheduled training. She left a note in my mail that she'd travelled to Ionia to train under "more intense weather conditions." Was this a way to avoid me?

With the Finals creeping up, I still heard no news from Riven. It was completely out of character for her to just disappear before a possibly career-defining moment in a major tournament like this.

On the morning of the Finals, she showed up. She barely acknowledged me as she walked into the magical portal and promptly departed for the Rift.

When the match started, everything was back to normal. We were able to work together as a team; her fighting skills were better than ever and I was on the ball with the tactics.

The match was fairly close but soon, after a few battles in river side go south… the enemy gained a massive lead over our forces. I shouted out instructions and intel as Riven attempted to regain the game. But the gap only widened. After 15 more minutes of tilt-inducing combat… our Nexus collapsed. The Finals went to the enemy team.

I walked into the marble room, dejected. I am sure that she will be equally upset.

The door opened and Riven walked into the room. We were alone again.

The female warrior had both beauty and fierceness, her amber eyes radiated with fierceness, the short silver hair fit her, her skin was perfectly tanned, her figure was thin and athletic; in her white and brown outfit, even without her armor… she looked as desirable as ever.

Upon seeing her, I stood up from my chair.

I was somehow surprised that she did not look as upset as I expected.

"You know what Summoner," she said to me. "After all of that tilt, I could use a good fuck."

She looked straight at me. Her pretty amber eyes were fierce but they communicated her intention quite clearly.

I had to take this. It was too free.

I walked up to her, grabbed her, and kissed mouth full on. My gamble paid off and she responded. Her thin but powerful arms grabbed me and pulled me in closer as we made out. As I kissed her, I rubbed my body very hard against hers and feel the softness of her mounds…

Suddenly, she pushed me back, rather firmly. I was taken aback a bit but I saw that she was walking over to the low table… she knew what I wanted.

Riven placed herself face up on the table. Just like on that day, her sandaled feet extended out from the edge.

I rushed over and knelt in front of her sandals. I was trembling with so much desire I barely noticed the speed with which I removed her sandals and revealed her sexy bare feet.

Once more, I was able to satisfy my foot fetish with Riven. I held her feet together as I smelled, touched, and tasted her smelly feet.

After a few more minutes of playing, I was satisfied. I released her feet, stood up, and stepped back. Riven got off the table and faced me.

I was surprised that she was smiling at me this time, it was rare for the tough woman to be smiling.

"So Summoner," she said. "What next? Want to go on my feet again?"

I took a risk.

"Actually Riven," I said to her. "I was hoping we could take it to a new level."

She looked at me with her pretty eyes… and she nodded, knowing what I meant.

And with that, she walked past me… straight into my private residential quarters. I hurriedly followed her inside. The door was closed.

I could hold back no longer. I really wanted to fuck her.

I grabbed my clothes and began to remove them. I was relieved to see that Riven mirrored my movements, taking her clothes off as well.

Soon, we faced each other, completely naked.

Riven was a most desirable, thicc woman. Her body was tanned, thin and athletic. Her breasts were large and desirable; her cunt was clean and hairless, her legs were perfect. Her amber eyes looked straight at me as her mouth hung wide open.

I was done playing the awkward party. It was time to do it my way.

I promptly grabbed her and turned her around. Riven did not resist as I bent her over the bed face down. I moved between her as her legs spread apart for me.

From behind her, I had a perfect view of Riven's bulbous buttocks. It was the most desirable piece of female ass I had ever seen.

Grabbing her waist firmly, I press forward and enter her vag from behind. I was immediately greeted with a loud, animalistic scream from the girl as I tasted the delicious wetness of her womanhood.

Holding on to her firmly, I began to fuck her in earnest.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room as I pounded myself against her bare buttocks. Riven screamed, cried, and moaned as she was taken from behind; her fingers dug into the covers of the bed from her bent over position.

Aside from wanting to play with her sexy feet, I had always wanted to do Riven from behind. As she was fucked, Riven continued to scream, cry, and moan.

I felt my orgasm rising but it was not time yet. I wanted some intimate face time too.

I pulled out of her and released her. She stood up and turned around, her face showing momentary confusion.

"On the bed," I said.

Riven placed herself face up on the bed; she had barely gotten on when I rushed on the bed too.

I spread her legs apart, placed myself on top of her, and entered her vagina, this time from the front.

Riven let out a loud moan of pleasure as I did so; the female warrior was really letting it all out.

I pressed myself against her bouncing breasts as I started to fuck her once more. Riven opened her pretty eyes and looked straight at me, her mouth still vocalizing. I felt something warm behind me; I realized that she had wrapped her legs around my back. This allowed her to push me deeper and more firmly into her space…

I realized this was it. I had to complete.

"URGH!"

I let out a loud groan as I blew my load deep inside her. Riven screamed out too. A wave of ecstasy overwhelmed me as deposited my essence deep inside of her.

The thing having been done, I collapsed on top of her tits, completely breathless from the exertions. I could hear her gasping as well.

…

It was morning. I woke up to find Riven fully dressed and standing beside the bed. I got up too.

"Thank you Summoner," she said. "For last night. I really needed it."

"I wanted it too," I said to her clearly.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"It will be sometime again before you see me on the Rift," she said somewhat uneasily. I registered a strange look on her face, was it sadness?

I was shocked at the bad news.

"Wait," I said to her. "You're not competing in the next year?"

"I have some soul-searching to do," she said to me. "I have some things that are left unfinished. I must travel back to Ionia… and perhaps beyond. There are… things I have to do."

"I understand," I said to her.

I got out of bed and walked over to where my clothes are. After I put them on, I looked at her and she looked back at me.

There were some things that were unsaid. But somehow we both understood. We both understood that I would never have made it this far without her as a fighter… and she would never have made it this far without my tactics. There was a mutual appreciation. The Finals results were irrelevant; it was the progress and the road that mattered. But we were not the type of people to say these sorts of things out loud. Nevertheless, it was clear.

"Well," she said uneasily. "If there is nothing else, I'll pick up my armor from the storage and be on my way."

I was speechless.

"Unless," she said, suddenly smiling rather mischievously. "There's something else we could do together last minute."

Wait… was she saying…

"If there's anything ELSE," she said to me pointedly.

The words were stuck in my mouth.

"Spit it out Summoner," she said coldly.

It was a fantasy. A forbidden fantasy held by all the male summoners on the Rift. I decided to take a chance.

"Riven," I admitted to her as my heart skipped a beat. "I would like to do you in the asshole too."

She gave no reply. Instead, she immediately walked over to face a wall.

I could barely stand as I found my cock growing hard yet again. I was the luckiest Summoner ever.

She held out her hands and seemed to push out against the wall. Her sandaled feet held the weight of her body against the floor.

I had to take this.

I walked up behind her. I grabbed her white skirt… unclipping her leather belt, I allowed it to drop down to the floor. Grabbing her dress , I pulled it over her waist. Since she wasn't wearing any underwear, her round sexy bare buttocks were instantly revealed to me.

I practically ripped my own pants off.

An overwhelming wave of lust overwhelming me, I grabbed her waist and positioned my rock hard manhood at the very entrance at her rectum. Riven let out a soft groan to acknowledge this.

Time to write this one off the list.

As I grabbed her firmly, I pressed forward…. Inch by inch and gradually but with uninterrupted progression… I penetrated my way into Riven's most private of areas.

Riven didn't cry out. Instead, she let out a series of loud grunts as I made my way inside her ass. The woman's hands pushed out against the wall and with iron will her entire body stood relatively still.

I was now in; the entire length of my cock was inside her asshole. I sensed that she had a bit of a submissive side so I said to her,

"Riven… you're mine."

And with that, I began to fuck her, this time in her ass. As I pounded myself against her, Riven finally let herself go. The Exiled woman screamed, cried, and groaned. It was so loud that it seemed she was rehearsing the night before. It seemed that she enjoyed being dominated as much as I enjoyed dominating her. I was having the conquest of a lifetime, how many Summoners want to go into Riven's ass?

Riven screamed and screamed. To make sure she got the full experience, I reached a hand under her and grabbed her pussy… it was dripping wet. I fingered it as I continued to fuck her. There was no doubt I got her to go off a few times this round.

Finally, my orgasm was building up. It was time.

The entire world seemed to stand still as I blew my load a third time. This time, inside the great Riven's ass.

THE END


End file.
